Vicarious Visions
We see a animated guy sitting on a chair and getting a tattoo. He has three contacts with the machine, and the pain keeps getting worse, making the guy suffer more and show disturbing views. Then we see the tattoo of Vicarious Visions logo is done on the back. The tattoo artist forgets a part of the tattoo and adds on a "inc." design. Scare Factor Medium to high. The animation style can be funny for someone, but rather it is a bit weird and quite disturbing. But for those who like tattoos, it's probably lower Availability It can be seen on some Guitar Hero ports for Wii by Vicarious Visions (except Warriors of Rock). Music Rock music in the background while loud buzzing is heard. When "inc." is burned, the painful screaming is heard. Others Category:Scary Logos Category:Weird Logos Category:Video Game Ranked Logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Freaky Logos Category:Annoying Logos Category:Stupid logos Category:Taken From "Guitar Hero II" Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:High Ranked Logos Category:Medium to High Category:Common Logos Category:Logos that make Angeline the Jeepney cry Category:Logos that scare Officer Judy Hopps Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:2007 Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that make Eugenie the Pig Cry Category:Logos that make Spaceman (Marble Siege 2) reappear Category:Logos that Courage the Cowardly Dog likes Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scares spongebob Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Leni Loud Category:Fliqpy scary surprise trivia Category:Logos that make Buhdueces head blow up Category:Logos Category:Logos that makes you have a bad dream about them Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Logos that act like Adam Lanza Category:Logos that act like 6IX9INE Category:Logos that act like SupernannyYes25 from the Supernanny Wiki Category:Logos that scare Eevee and make them cry Category:Logos that act like Playboi Carti Category:Logos that act like Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maid Category:Logos that act like Screen Gems Category:Logos that act like Soviet Union Category:Logos that act like Kim Jong-un Category:Children Category:Brothers Category:Preschoolers Category:Americans Category:2000 births Category:Boys Category:Older Brothers Category:Bullies Category:Males Category:Amok Runners Category:Picky Eaters Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Tantruming youngsters Category:Disrespectful children Category:Aggressive Children Category:Supernanny's worst children Category:Jealous Children Category:Spankers Category:Children who throw tantrums Category:Good Manners Category:YouTube users Category:Hitters Category:Violent Children Category:Spoiled brats Category:Children who hit their parents Category:Fussy eaters Category:Children who are mean to Jo Frost Category:Sons Category:Children with an explosive temper Category:Children that Slur Category:Little Well-Behaved Children Category:Children who are being mean to their parents Category:Children who are being mean to their siblings Category:Toddlers Category:Name callers Category:Erratic Children Category:Children who fight with their siblings Category:Children who terribly lost control Category:Children who act like venom from spiderman 3 Category:Children who look like Bart Simpson Category:Children who act like Stewie Griffin Category:Children who act like Bowser from Super Mario Category:Children who act like Bart Simpson Category:Boys that are villains Category:Children Who Love SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Jerks Category:Children who make me sick Category:Villains Category:Children with attitude Category:Children with anger issues Category:Children born in April Category:Supervillains Category:Children who act like Kaiden McKinney from Reno, Neveda Category:Kids who act like hurricanes Category:Well Behaved Children after Jo left Category:Terrible 4s Category:Sleep Separation Episodes Category:April births Category:4 year old boys Category:Creepy Children Category:Children who act like Master Frown from Unikitty! Category:Four year olds Category:Asw Category:Who the episode was mostly about Category:Four year old boys Category:Boys that are 4 Category:Children who act like Matthew Bradbury from the Bradbury-Lambert family Category:Children who act like Darth Vader from Star Wars Category:A names Category:Andrews Category:Kids who should be put on the naughty list for Christmas Category:Disrespectful children who went into timeout Category:Children who act like Mary Ann from the Agate family Category:First Sons Category:Boys with a Category:Children who act like julian albans from wonder Category:4 Category:Ages Category:Children who should see Dr. Phil Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All-Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Characters of All-Time Category:People with the deceased Category:Children who should have gotten a spanking when he or she misbehaves Category:Children who fart alot Category:Children who act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Children who act like Rex from Babe Category:Children who act like Meghann Cooke from the Cooke family Category:Children who act like Cody from DaddyOFive Category:Children who act like Angel Guzman from Stand and Deliver Category:Children who act like orla bates from the bates family Category:Children who act like Caillou From GoAnimate Category:Should get expelled from all schools in us and Canada Category:Brats Category:Silly Billy Category:Whiny Children Category:Selfish Kid Category:Children who act like Beezle from Unico Category:Children who act like USAball Category:Children who act like Henry Bowers Category:Children who need to be on Beyond Scared Straight Category:Children who need to be sent to the Mental Hospital Category:Children who act like Omar Mateen Category:Children who act like George Zimmerman Category:Children who act like Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold Category:Children who act like Donald Trump Category:Children who act like Junior from Problem Child Category:Children who act like Adam Lanza Category:Children who act like Justin Bieber Category:Children who act like 6IX9INE Category:Children who act like Jane Kangaroo Category:Only disrespectful child Category:Children who act like Playboi Carti Category:Children who act like Osama Bin Laden Category:Xing ling Category:Children who should be sent for Boot Camp Category:Children that make you go ���� Category:Children who act like Lil Gideon from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Vinnie the Bully Engine Category:Children who act like Baldi Category:Children who act like Lil Pump Category:Children who act like Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter Category:V Category:I Category:C Category:A Category:R Category:O Category:U Category:S Category:N Category:Logos that make me cringe Category:Logos that scare Lucy Category:Logos that scare Blossom Category:Logo that scare Bubbles from Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare Buttercup Category:Logos that make Capucine turn into Shitucine Category:Boring and normal logos gettin' you down? HM? Then say hello to your scary logos just scream up and cry to DEATH!